deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Chris Thorpe/Achievement Guide
If there's one thing I take pride in, it's striving to obtain all Achievements possible in a game. I have found many ways to get Achievements and I will share some of them with you now: Achievements 3 Day Survivor Simple enough. Just complete 72 Hour Mode with any ending (Typically Ending B or E will occur on your first playthrough). There's nothing more to say about this. 5 Day Survivor This can only be done if you have achieved the True Ending, as that unlocks Infinity Mode, in which this can only be acquired in. For help on this, you may want to refer to my Infinity Walkthrough for more help on surviving in the Mall. If you're trying for this, note it will take approximately 12 Hours (Without too many interruptions) to acquire this. This means 12 Hours straight, as you cannot save your progress in Infinity Mode. This achievement, when unlocked gives you a Laser Sword in the Security Room. 7 Day Survivor This can only be done if you have achieved the True Ending, as that unlocks Infinity Mode, in which this can only be acquired in. For help on this, you may want to refer to my Infinity Walkthrough for more help on surviving in the Mall. If you're trying for this, note it will take approximately 16.8 Hours (Without too many interruptions) to acquire this. This means 16.8 Hours straight, as you cannot save your progress in Infinity Mode. This achievement, when unlocked gives you Arthur's Boxers in the Security Room. Bullet Point This is rather easy. Simply defeat Cletus (or wait until Day 3 when he leaves and then escort the Trio that appear in there to the Security Room) , and you will have full access to all the Guns in the Huntin' Shack. Take all the Guns and spray all the ammo in them. Fire at Walls, fire at Zombies, whatever. Once you run out of ammo in them all, leave the Plaza via Leisure Park (As it's the closest exit from the North Plaza), return to the Huntin' Shack and repeat. Alternatively, you'll get this as you play 72 Hour Mode after a couple playthroughs. Carjacker This may be rather difficult for lower level players. It is recommended to either get some Guns from The Huntin' Shack or, if you haven't defeated Cletus and aren't confident enough yet, make sure to Scavenge Brian's Shotgun during the Entrance Plaza incident. This can be utilized against the Convicts. Aim for Reginald, the Gunner in the back seat, as he is potentially the most dangerous man on the Humvee. Use either a Sniper Rifle or Brian's Shotgun. Handguns work too, but are much less effective against them. Also, you can find a Submachinegun in Al Fresca Plaza's Fountain to aid you. Once he is defeated, he will slump against the back seat of the car. Wait for Sam to crash the Humvee somehow, then run up and grab the Machinegun off the Humvee where Reginald's body is. You can then use this to dispatch Sam and Miguel with ease. Once all 3 Convicts are dead, simply get into the Humvee and you will be rewarded the Achievement (Any Survivors with you at the time will not get in the Humvee, so you will not be able to escort Survivors with it). This Achievement, when unlocked, gives you your own Prison Outfit to wear. Census Taker This is a long-winded Achievement, and may take a couple playthroughs to get 50 Photos. Make sure to snap a Photo of every Survivor you encounter. This includes Otis and Jessica in the Security Room. It may also be a good idea to snap a Photo of all the Survivors in one of the Security Room holding areas, just in case you missed a couple Survivors. Another good Idea is to concentrate on Scoops that involve a large number of Survivors so you can snap Photos of a large group of Survivors at once. Once completed, this Achievement gives you the White Hat Clothes Horse This is extremely long-winded and can take a couple playthroughs to get right. Outfits unlocked in the Security Room such as the Prison Outfit do not need to be worn to get this Achievement. This is an extremely long list of Clothing Items encountered within the Mall: Paradise Plaza Shoekins White dress shoes. Black dress shoes. Kids Choice Clothing Horse head helmet. Universe Of Optics Small, round, red lensed, thin, black rimmed sunglasses. Dark, sleek oblong lensed, thin, black rimmed sunglasses. Clear, rounded-rectangle lensed, thin, black rimmed glasses. Large, round lensed, thin, silver rimmed sunglasses (aviators). SporTrance Lower Level White trainers with red line and high white socks with red and blue stripes at the top. Ye Old Toybox Teddy Bear mask/helmet. Tyke N' Tots Green Ratman shirt and denim shorts. Colby's Movieland In the Toy Store Mega Man helmet. Child's Play Lego mask/helmet. Tucci's of Rome White and black singlet with bikini model and dark, pinstriped shorts. Black baseball cap. Cantonbury's Black dress shoes with red socks. Dark pork pie hat with light ribbon. White business shirt with black tie and dark trousers. Wonderland Plaza Fanfare Fashion Dark ladies business suit and white blouse. Casual Gals Short blue dress. Small Fry Duds Pink and black striped t-shirt and small pink denim shorts. Homerunners Black, one-piece wrestling leotard with white stripes. Scuffs and Scrapes Star-spangled blue shirt and short, red shorts. Fine-Lady Cosmetics Red hair. Brown hair. The Lens Zen See Universe Of Optics. Modern Businessman Gold business suit, white shirt and green tie. Lovely Fashion House Black and red flowery summer dress. Kokonutz Sports Town Blue vest and khaki shorts. Run Like The Wind Orange chuck taylors. Black trainers with red stripes. White trainers with red stripes. Black baseball cap. Blue and white baseball cap. Al Fresca Plaza Brand New U Pink dress set. Eyes Like Us See Universe Of Optics. Entrance Plaza Men's Storehouse Fitting room White dress shirt with tie on right-hand side. Brown shirt with red tie and brown pants on left-hand side. Rafael's Shoes White dress shoes. Black dress shoes with purple socks. J.F. Nichols' Pink and black flower dress. J.W.'s Sporting Goods Fitting room Black wrestling suit. Bare foot. Orange chucks. White shoes with red stripes. Black shoes with red stripes. Refined Class Black dress with white blouse. Sports High Camouflage vest with black shorts. Groimin White dress with pink blouse. Space 34 jersey with plaid shorts. Black Fedora hat. Fashion Fiesta White lace dress. Distinguished Gentleman White dress shoes. Brown coat, black pants, yellow shirt. Gramma's Kids Fitting room Rat man shirt with shorts. Children's Castle Goblin's mask. Fine Lady Cosmetics Black hair on the right-hand side. Grey hair on the left-hand side. Modern Businessman Fitting room White suite with dark shirt and striped tie. Star Sporting Goods Fitting room USA shirt with shorts. Women's Lib Fitting room Purple dress. Wallington's Left-hand side when walking into store Black striped dress suit with white shirt and black-and-white striped tie. Jamming Juvenile Center display when walking into store Rat man shirt with blue jean shorts. Ladies' Space Fitting room White dress with blue and brown flowers. The Shoehorn Right-hand side of store, also on the front- and middle-left-side White dress shoes. Right-hand side of store, also on the back-left-side Black dress shoes with purple socks. In The Closet Fitting room Bikini girl shirt with black shorts. Fedora of some colour. Blue and white baseball cap. Outta Sight See Universe Of Optics. Kathy's Boutique Fitting room Pink and black flower dress. North Plaza Shop near The Huntin' Shack In one of the Boxes Fedora of some color. Note that some Clothes also appear in multiple stores, meaning you do not have to visit every store to find them. It may be a good idea to do the majority of Clothes browsing on Day 4 at 6 AM after the Special Forces pull out of the Mall (Providing you have unveiled all Cases). This is because all the Zombies are dead, and there are no Military Personnel or Technology to attack you as there will be just you and Isabela left in the mall. Costume Party This is rather easy to do. Firstly head to Child's Play where there are several Servbot masks. Pick up as many as you can, find some Zombies, and simply hit your "Attack" button to have Frank plant it on their head, causing them to stumble about blindly. If you run out of Masks here, head to Ye Olde Toybox where there will be more Masks lying around. Plant these ones on some Zombies, and you should get the Achievement. Frank the Pimp This is potentially one of the hardest Achievements to acquire. There are many different ways to achieve this, but one method sometimes used is to get a call from Otis about Rachel and Jolie, then another about Jo and the Girls. For this Method, you musts have rescued Greg and used his shortcut, and must still be completing the Main Storyline. Wait until after 3 or 4 PM (So that you can activate and complete Case 4-2, which is compulsory) at least. As you step into Wonderland Plaza, 3 Girls will (for some Reason) be counted as "Located" on your Notebook. They are Kelly, Lilly, and Janet. These are 3 of the 5 Girls you will find in Wonderland Plaza. Head to where the scoop "Above the Law" is and you will find Sally and Nick on the way. Leave them hanging for the time being and go for Jo. Kill her and release all the Girls. You have 4 Girls with you already. Tell them to wait there (Set a Waypoint), then go and rescue Sally. If you're a Humanist, you may wish to rescue Nick as well. It is recommended to get Nick if you are still levelling up also, as his rescue and escort will give you some extra PP. Now head to the Entrance Plaza and find the Girls. If you rescued Nick, you may want to get him to the security room alone. This is best used with Waypoints. Though it may be difficult, one can manipulate the waypoints just right to get Nick into the Security Room himself as he runs slightly faster than the Girls, especially when panicking. Set a Waypoint to the ledge just before the Airduct, then climb up onto the ledge and point back at the Elevator, then back to the ledge. Keep doing this until Nick is separated from the Girls (i.e., the Girls at one waypoint and Nick running to another). Once Nick is by the ledge, order the Survivors to follow you and Nick will be ahead of the other Girls. Enter the Airduct before any of the other Girls climb up the ledge to rescue Nick alone. If you rescued Ronald earlier, you may have to deal with his Mutiny attempt to take everyone he can and leave the Security Room. (Be sure to deal with him quickly if so and then return to the girls before one dies). If you have any food, give them to the now injured girls to replenish them and then proceed to the Entrance Plaza via Greg's shortcut (When you enter Paradise Plaza, it may be a good idea to save your progress in one of the Toilets, as the rest of this Achievement might cause a lot of headaches and restarts). When in the Entrance Plaza, tell the Girls to wait by the Entrance so they don't get attacked by Zombies and slow you down. Go and find Jolie in the store on the ground floor and take her to Rachel (Because you set up a Waypoint, she will attempt to run to it. Instead, hold her hand and escort her to Rachel on the top floor. Watch out for snipers on the top floor. Once you have Rachel, hold both their hands and take them back to the rest of the group. Now one of the hard part comes with you having to escort the Girls safely through the heavily contested Paradise Plaza, which is made even harder with the True Eye Cultists hanging around as their Knife attacks can severely hurt a Girl, and their Dynamite killing them if they have less than 75% Health. Once you finally do make it out of Paradise Plaza with the Girls, head through the Leisure Park to the North Plaza, but do not go inside. Due to the Leisure Park's wide open areas, there shouldn't be too many problems getting the Girls through here. It should be nearing Midnight by now, but if you have some free time still, you can tell the Girls to wait by the North Plaza Entrance while you go and search for some Food supplies to replenish their Health. When Midnight finally does roll over, answer the call from Otis and head into the North Plaza. You may spot Kindell fending off Zombies in there. Ignore him for the moment and head into the Abandoned store by the Camera Shop. After the Cutscene, Isabela will be pinned to the floor. Kick the Zombie repeatedly or hit it with something to kill it. After that, Isabela will be classed as another Survivor, making 8 Girls: Isabela, Rachel, Jolie, Kay, Kelly, Lilly, Janet, and Sally. Doing this will also grant you the Tour Guide Achievement if you do not already have it. Sometimes, the game may not register 8 Girls due to Isabela not "officially" joining the Party. If this happens, recruit Kindell to get a 9th Survivor into your party. It'll re-check the party and find 8 Female Survivors and 1 Male Survivor, at which point it should then be granted. Freefall Ludicrously Easy. Jump from the top floor of one of the Plazas to the bottom floor. Full Set Moderately Easy. Just respond to every Scoop Otis tells you about, but use your own eyes and ears too. Otis doesn't see everything. Also make sure to follow the whole Storyline at least once as there are some such as Larry who aren't revealed until Case 8-4. Group Photo This is relatively easy. You can go to the rooftop, look down at the Parking lot and see hundreds of Zombies wandering about. Zoom in with your Camera as much as possible and take a Photo. You may need to adjusts a little bit to get 50 Zombies in it. Gourmet Moderately difficult. Though the majority of the food can be found in Seon's Food 'n' Stuff, some of it require special attention. For example, Raw Meat, Uncooked Pizzas, Ice Pops, and Frozen Vegetables need to be grabbed and left for roughly 2 Hours in Game time for them to go bad. The Spoiled Meat, Rotten Pizza, Melted Ice Pops, and Thawed Vegetables must all be consumed to help get this Achievement. The Pizza and Meat will give Frank cramps unlike the Thawed Vegetables and Melted Ice Pops. As soon as Frank finishes eating the Food, he will begin clutching his stomach. It is a good idea to help him get over the Cramps as soon as he gets them by moving the Thumbstick Left and Right like you would when escaping a Zombie's grasp. If you leave it, the Cramps may kick in while you're fighting Zombies or even a Psychopath and leave you exposed to their attacks. On top of this, the Raw Meat, and Uncooked Pizza must also be Microwaved to get Golden Brown Pizzas and Well done Steaks. You can find a Microwave in Jill's Sandwiches in the Paradise Plaza. Select the Pizza/Meat and then "Examine" the Microwave. Finally, you must also drink all the different types of available juices in the game. There are Quickstep (White), Untouchable (Red), Spitfire (Blue), Nectar (Yellow), Energizer (Green), Zombait (Pink), and Randomizer (Black). There is a Blender in Columbian Roastmasters in Paradise Plaza. Select the Ingredient, then "Examine" the blender. Then elect another Ingredient and "Examine" it again to make a Juice. Create the following Juice using the following "Ingredients" (Note that there are multiple ways to create a juice. This is one of them): Quickstep Milk + Milk (Frank's speed will sharply increase) Untouchable Pie + Pie (Frank cannot be grabbed by Zombies, but can still be hit by them) Spitfire Snack + Snack (Frank's spit will be powerful. Used by being Unarmed, aiming and attacking) Nectar Orange Juice + Orange Juice (Queen Bees will be lured to Frank, ready to be grabbed out the air. One Queen Bee will spawn upon drinking) Energizer Randomizer + Zombait (Frank will become impervious to pain of any type (Invincibility)) Zombait Corn + Corn (Zombies will become greatly attracted to Frank, summoning Zombies from further away) Randomizer Wine + Cooking Oil (Frank will get Stomach Cramps. Move the Left Thumbstick Left and Right to shake it off, like when escaping a Zombie's clutches). Hella Copter An extremely difficult Achievement, though the more Bars of Attack you have on your stats, the easier this will be). To do this, you will need a lot of Guns and Food. Sniper Rifles, and Machineguns (Sub or Full) are best recommended for this. Grab Sniper Rifles from the Huntin' Shack and Machineguns from Soldiers you have killed. Shotguns are poor at range, and Handguns are weak. Enter the Leisure Park after 12 A.M. on Day 4 (Assuming you have unveiled all the Cases) or in Overtime Mode, and where the Convicts would normally be, there is instead a Helicopter patrolling the Park. Head towards North Plaza, making sure to dodge any of its attacks. You'll come across a shelter with a Red Roof. Jump on top of that (May need to use something to stand on), and get ready. Because of bad AI Coding, the Helicopter rarely hits you with its Machineguns and Rockets from up here. Nevertheless, it would be a good idea to take some food anyway. Take aim with your Sniper Rifles, and target the Soldiers Helicopter Cockpit with them. When it gets closer, switch to a Machinegun, and continue to pelt them. Keep doing this, while at the same time eating some food if you are actually hit (Often from Rockets). Eventually the Helicopter will start smoking. Don't let up, and stay on the Roof at all times. It will take a lot of work, but if you use your Ammo carefully enough, the Helicopter will eventually catch fire and retreat, earning you this Achievement. It would be a good idea to do this earlier in Day 4 (i.e. 3 A.M) as it may take a lot of time and you may end up missing your Helicopter at 12 P.M. if you take too long. Humanist Very easy. By failing Case 6-1, you already have 5 Survivors in the Security Room - Isabela, Jessica, Brad, Barnaby, and Otis. By then, chances are you will already have recued another 5 Survivors. Though if not, make sure to respond to Otis's calls about other Survivors (i.e. The Wonderland Plaza Group consisting of Susan, Paul, Mindy, Debbie, and Leroy). This Achievement, when done will give you the Special Forces Uniform Indoorsman When it says "Spend at least 24 Hours inside", it means 24 Hours straight. Heading outside at any time destroys the chain, forcing you to have to wait another 24 Hours inside. The Leisure Park and even Al Fresca Plaza counts as Outside, so refrain from spending time in that Plaza. This is best done before the Zombie break-in during the Entrance Plaza incident. Just simply enter the Plaza, then wait 24 Hours (Approximately 2.4 Hours in real life, so you may want to go and do something else while you wait). Make sure to do this properly. This means if you enter the Entrance Plaza at 12:25 P.M., you must wait until the Watch reads 12:25 P.M. on the next day again for it to be registered. There is a Bug (If it can be called that), where you can get Outdoorsman at nearly the same time. To get this, acquire Indoorsman using the above Method, then let the Zombies Break-in. Get to the Security Room and save on the Green Bed near the Helipad. Then end your game and re-load. If done right, you will be told you have Outdoorsman as well. Infinity Mode Like 3 Day Survivor, you need to complete 72-Hour Mode to get this Achievement. This should then grant you Infinity Mode, though you might have to get the True Ending first to get Infinity Mode. Item Smasher Really Easy. You'll get this after a couple Playthroughs. One way to help contribute to this is to forcefully break Melee Weapons off Adam's Chainsaws when he blocks your attacks. When done, you will get the Pro Wrestling Boots Karate Champ A good way to contribute to this would be to make several juices of Zombait, Untouchable, and Energizer. If you have defeated Cliff, chances are, you will already have been in the Empty Store by Crislip's. One of the Books in there enhances bare-handed attack Power. It would be suggested that you grab this. Now proceed into the maintenance tunnels, find a large swarm of Zombies, then drink Untouchable and Zombait (Energizer is intended to grant you invincibility if you find yourself in a hurry to get somewhere quick. Save one for if this becomes the case). Untouchable will prevent Zombies from grabbing you while Zombait attracts Zombies to you from a much larger radius. Then unarm yourself, and start fighting Zombies. Repeat the Juice making process as many times as you want. It would also help to retrieve Otis's Maintenance Tunnel Key to make the trip to and from the Tunnels faster. Once complete, you will get the Pro Wrestling Briefs. Legendary Soldier Pretty Easy. Grab some Guns from the Huntin' Shack during Day 4 after the Soldiers arrive (Or in Overtime Mode), and mow down the Soldiers. Sniper Rifles are recommended at long range. If they get close enough, witch to your Shotgun and finish them off. Use their dropped Machineguns if necessary to take out other threats at medium Range. Once finished, you will obtain the Special Forces Boots.